


Flip and Twist

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Boy!King Sam, Codependency, Dark fiction, Demon Dean, M/M, PWP, if you care deeply about who tops this is not the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Ficlet of demon Dean taking care of King Sam.  Dark and twisted if you like that sorta thing.Sometimes the blood was enough.And sometimes it wasn’t.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Flip and Twist

Sometimes the blood was enough. 

And sometimes it wasn’t.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, “Yeah, Sammy, there you go,” and he slid inside him with a sigh, let his brother drink from his throat like a fountain, felt it warm and sticky in the cup of his collarbone. “Yes, _please_ …”

He tried to take it slow, to take his time, but when Sam was hungry, he _took_. It’s what made him a good King. A good leader. A good fuck. 

“Dean,” he murmured, voice thick with the blood he’d been drinking. “ _Harder_ , need you,” and he hauled him in, huge hands on Dean’s hips as he pulled him flush, yanked Dean into his body like he’d swallow him whole, licked the blood from his throat like he’d drink every drop. 

And it was a world away from where they'd started and still not that different, was it? Where Dean would give everything he could and more, make sacrifices to feed that insatiable appetite and enjoy every moment of it, just for that look of bliss on his brother’s face. Just for that, he drove a little harder and then slid his hand between them, slick with his own blood, easing the way as he stroked Sam into something rabid and needy and begging.

“Dean, Dean, yes, _yes_ -”

And they both tightened together, like a synchronized dance they’d perfected over time. And they _had_ , over decades, maybe centuries, now. Darkness and joy had become this thing, this _one_ thing they had while Sam ruled and Dean followed and cleaned up and did the things that would never see the light of day. Even in Hell. The things that had to be done to pave the smooth path of Sam’s rule.

Good intentions got them here, and he would keep paving Sam’s way until his last demonic breath.

“Gonna fill you up,” he promised, coming hard and harsh, shoving himself as far into Sam as he could. “Gonna make it good,” and Sam keened as they rutted together just a few moments more, blood and come and spit between them. It was always going to come to this. 

Shared and twisted and needy and vital, everything that tied them together was there. All the darkness and those double helixes, built from the same source material and molded into two sides of the same coin - two halves of a whole.

“Mine, _mine_ , Dean,” Sam murmured, and it was almost a threat the way he said it. Hell's beautiful King, and only Dean would every see him like this. Sharp and gentle before the storm.

“What do you need?” Dean asked, because he wasn’t good with words but he was good at this. At _giving_.

“You,” Sam said softly. Then he latched back onto Dean’s throat and worked at the seeping wounds until they flowed freely again. Dean fell back, faint and satisfied.


End file.
